Professor Ketta Keres
Academic and Professional Career Ketta was born March 27th 1849 and went to Ilvermorny in 1860. Upon graduation she worked for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where she had a distinguished career for two decades, at which point she decided to take a hiatus from her job and travel the world. During her journeys she visited a myriad of interesting places, one of which was Transylvania. This is where her story really begins. In Transylvania she encountered a stranger, dark and mysterious, who intrigued her. They met each night for several weeks, and Ketta, for the first time in her life, found herself falling in love. However, her time in Transylvania was growing short and she would soon leave. Seeing that their time together was drawing to a close, this man confessed his love, confiding in her his darkest secret; he was a vampire. Ketta then made a decision; one which would change her life forever. She wanted to be with him...permanently: one bite, one eternal love. Having become a vampire herself, she then left, vowing to return as soon as possible. He reassured her, reminding her that they had an eternity. But their eternal bliss together was not meant to be, for on her journey home she received word that the love her life, the man she expected to live with forever, had been killed, executed by those who feared his kind. The sorrow of mortals tears their soul, but the bereavement of the immortal pains for eternity. Time does not heal wounds that run so deep. When she returned home she threw herself into her work, trying desperately to numb the pain. Retiring with full honors in 1923, she knew something had to take its place or the misery of her lost love would destroy her. She decided to once again travel, and in the process discovered her love for magical animals. In 1965 she received an urgent message from the Ministry. The first rise of Voldemort was just beginning, with open war coming in just five short years, and the ministry was desperate for Aurors. Ketta eagerly joined, and she became an Auror, hunting down dozens of death eaters. Her work for the ministry continued until its corruption by Voldemort, at which point she retired. However, she remained in contact with her colleagues at the Ministry, and upon hearing of an imminent danger to Hogwarts, she rushed to protect the school, getting there just in time to fight in the battle of Hogwarts where she saw many needless deaths. After the Battle she moved to Paris in order to live in peace, having seen too much evil in recent years. But Hogwarts, always in danger, had a new Headmaster, James Hudley, who wanted professors who could help protect the students, and Ketta was at the top of that list. She graciously accepted a position at Hogwarts and has been teaching there ever since. Personal Life Ketta likes chocolate frogs, pizza, and lollipops. She hates liars. Ketta has an amazing amount of emotional strength. Expecting to live eternally with her one and only love, she lives everyday with the pain of his loss. It may have been centuries to others, but her memory of him lives in her still. Despite this, she is one of the most caring of the professors. always a friend willing to aid another.